The Glasses of a Bling Girl
by midnightKralice
Summary: In which the universe have made everything easier for you to have a happy ending but at the same time makes your life harder than it shoul be. Your name is Terezi Pyrope and things could be better, that's for sure. Based on a Soul Mate AU where everything you write on your skin appears on your soul mate's as well
1. Prologue

Living in a world where soulmates are a thing that exist is easy, or at least that's what some people like to think. As easy as writing your name or address (or both) and wait until you two can meet.

Sounds easy, right?

But what happens when one of you talks and writes in other language? "Well, I just have to learn that language, it can't be that hard." You'll probably think, and you're probably right. And what happens when your soulmate lives in the other side of the world, or in a desert island in the middle of nowhere? "…Well… I just have to find a way to go meet them, then we'll live together and everything will be fine." It's cute of you to be that optimistic, actually, thinking everything will be as easy as you see in those chessy movies, where everything's perfect, and really, sometimes it is; sometimes your best friend is your soulmate, or someone in your country, state and city. Sometimes is that cutie pie you meet in a café or a party, or that new kid in your class. Sometimes, it is as easy as that…

But what happens when you're blind? What happens when the only way you can contact your soulmate is via your skin? What happens when your accident happened a little less than a month ago and now you're drown in a world of darkness.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and this is your story.


	2. Chapter 1

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and well, things could be better.

You still are in trying to adjust to your new blindness, it's not easy, but with a sister and mom like yours, it should be fine.

You were a law student, you wanted to be a prosecutor like your mom, "The Fierce Redglare", as everyone calls her. But art was your favorite hobby, and watching how lines appeared in his skin out of nowhere, was apparently Karkat's because you never read a complain about it in your skin; about everything else, yes, but never about your drawings. And now… well now they're sloppy at best, or so you think, that's what Latula says but you are pretty sure she just want you to be happy, as if you could right now. You haven't draw on your skin since the accident, neither have you write a word, just what you hope were circles and spirals in your palm, it always helped soothe you and you hope it helped Karkat too.

A month has come a go and you're pretty sure that if Karkat wasn't busy hating everything in his side of the planet –and probably yours too- he would be questioning your silence. He probably already had but it's not like you could read his words anymore, and your synesthesia didn't help, you just could smell the gray in his words, not read them, you just felt them; sometimes you'd close your eyes (as if that make a difference for you anymore) and tried to write his letters in your mind, stroke by stroke, but some parts always escaped from you and it's hard. You often ended with your eyebrows knitted and breathing hard, the frustration make the perpetual black red, and with your mother or sister bursting in your room with you full of rage.

Until one day, silence in your room, everything quiet as you are trying, yet again, to catch everything your little Karkles is writing in your forearm, a little smile in your lips as you catch that some kid named Eridan or something was caught in a broom closet making out with Sollux (Karkat's best friend). You snickered in the calm of your privacy, but soon enough his words devolved to scribbles, fast and poorly written and you couldn't understand it anymore, you tried, the gods know you tried, but it was so fruitless that you were furious with him for writing so messy and fast and with you for being unable to understand it when it were always so easy to do before. You yelled your sister's name and Latula broke into your room three seconds after (you counted them) asking what was wrong.

"I can't stand it anymore, I'm unable to read what Karkat is writing and…" Your voice broke with rage and frustration and you knew Latula had her brows knitted and was watching you with pity, you could smell it. You hated pity.

You shook your head and the next thing you felt were Latula's arms around you. "Don't worry little sis, you'll get the hang of it, just like when you first learned to read." Her voice is soft and you didn't realize you were crying until she brushed of your tears.

"Yeah, probably but tell please, can you read this, because I just feel like it's some kind of ancient language or something." You said, a smile made its way between tears as you showed your forearm to her to read.

She was silent for a moment and then burst out laughing, your smile grew and soon you were laughing with her, you loved Latula and how she always made you laugh in moments like this. "He writes worse than Tuna!" She exclaimed between laughs and you knew she was hugging her stomach. You made a face and she just laughed more. Mituna was Latula's boyfriend and soulmate, unfortunately he had some kind of accident when he came to visit Latula last time and had to learn how to do practically everything again, he's a rad guy, as your sister says, but he writes everything with way too much numbers that is barely legible, he had complained one time and Latula begun to write in her skin with some numbers too. You copied her but you did it just to make Karkat mad, he always complained and asked you if you were six and if he was a pedophile, you laughed every time, but now remembering that just make you felt sad.

Your smiled faltered and Latula stopped laughing to make an interrogative sound, you shook your head and could almost imaging the way her right eyebrow arched, not believing in your lies. You played with a teal pen in your hands and sighed. "Latula," you said and all her attention was in your words, "I haven't told him exactly what happened, hell I haven't even tell him I'm blind." You sputtered, biting your lip.

"Well you can't hide that to him forever, can you?" She said and you could hear her the soft smile forming in her lips.

"Well no, I can't, but I don't know how to tell him that his soulmate is blind." You sighed again and played with the pen in your hands.

She sighed too and you heard how she was moving in your front of you, you could smell her perfume in front of you and then felt her hands in your shoulders; you couldn't see but you were sure that she was locking her green-blue eyes with yours, it was something she always did when she wanted you to feel safe. It worked even if your eyes stopped being like hers and were now red and dead. "You will when you feel ready, and he would love you anyways, he's your soulmate for something, and if he doesn't like it, then he's not worthy of my rad little sis, and I will have to pay him a visit." She said and you asked yourself how someone who pretended be a 'rad girl' all her life can say something so wise and then something like that, but you didn't read too much in it, Latula always knew what to say to help you feel better.

"Thanks, big sis, you always know what to say." You didn't call Latula 'big sis' very often, so you know she knows you mean it.

"That's why I'm the older and raddest of the two." She joked and turned to leave. "Now I should leave, you have a crabby boy waiting for you and I have a boss to defeat." You nodded and give her a smile, you could smell hers and then you heard the door close. You played with the pen some more and then wrote a half-hearted apology for not paying attention and then an excuse and a goodbye.

You are going to tell him, he needs to know, but you just… aren't ready. But soon, the truth always found a way to shine anyways.


End file.
